


Transference

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Foot Fetish, Intersexuality, Other, Spoilers, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Seraph are reunited on the surface of the Sun. Gale's loyalty for his leader is still absolute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



"You... are you all right, Gale?"

Unmistakable, Gale though as he looked at them. That voice, those eyes, theses breasts, all Sera. That serene authority, those narrow hips... all Serph.

One.

"Why would I not be all right? As Sera, you are my comrade. As Serph, you are my leader."

"And as Seraph?" she asked, all Sera in this moment of uncertainty.

Gale looked at them. "As Seraph, you are my comrade and leader. My resolution to follow you whichever form we take in the future has not wavered." With that said, he knelt on the lotus they were standing on, then bowed over until he could kiss one solid foot, then the other. Seraph let herself fall seated in mid-air, allowing Gale to cup that alabaster foot with both hands to suck on one dainty toe, then run his tongue over a soft sole, something entirely Seraph's. He teased each toe in turn, starting with the smallest, suckling and nibbling on them as he made his way to the big toe, then back between the firstand the second, lapping wetly at the skin between them, encouraged by Seraph's soft moans filling the strange air of the surface of the Sun.

"Gale... Gale..." It was Serph and Sera all at once, Seraph cupping his breast, Seraph cupping her erection over the cup of the Junkyard armour. Gale looked up at them, mouth open and tongue flicking over that sensitive space between their toes. With a high-pitched moan, Seraph pushed down their armour and their underwear, which Gale gladly pulled out of the way, revealing a sight familiar yet new: a strong, pale erection dripping precum down its shaft, adding to the slick wetness of pink lips at the base. He wasted no time in moving between their legs on his knees, spurred on by Seraph knocking his hood over in their haste of grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head. He paid hommage to his leader by kissing their drooling lips deeply, flickering his tongue over the entrance of their vagina, dragging along the slickness with his tongue to better lap at their shaft, teasing the head with his thumb.

To his surprise, they pushed his head back down, angling their seating so Gale's lips and theirs met anew. Gale didn't need be told twice; in fact, he didn't need be told once as he eagerly kissed them again and again, deeper each time, plunging his thick tongue into them to gather all the delicious taste of skin and salt. He gripped their hips desperately, not realizing exactly when he had turned into Vayu but suddenly finding himself with his leader and comrade's hips delicately held between the beast's teeth and his rough, thick tongue laving their sex in long licks, pushing into Seraph's entrance at the start and curling around their cock's head at the end, making their song waver and trill in turns.

"Shantiiiiii!!!" Seraph moaned loudly as he came between the fading Vayu's jaws, offering him a few spurts of semen and squirt to drink before splattering the rest over Gale's hair and face, giving him a downright sinful look as he pulled back once Seraph's orgasm was over and licked his sticky lips, looking up at his leader with on eye half-closed.

"Forgive me," Seraph whispered as she knelt by force of habit and began to lick Gale's face clean.

"There is nothing to forgive," Gale assured them as he nonetheless let Seraph clean him with their tongue. Once they were done, he softly asked "May I?" as he undid the buckles of his pants to expose his neglected erection.

"Of course," was Seraph's answer, and they landed to take Gale in their mouth, only to have him hold them back.

"I wish to ejaculate within you, if you would give me this honour."

Seraph only smiled and laid back, laying their cock on their belly and pulling their folds open for Gale.

Gale bowed his head reverently as he gently inserted the head of his cock into their slick virgin entrance. Then, as his leader watched, comfortable in their afterglow, he masturbated himself to orgasm, coming with a faint smile on his face as he filled his leader and comrade's sex with his sperm.


End file.
